


Irrevocably Yours

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Biological Imperative, Childhood Friends, Devotion, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Gender Roles, Gentleness, Kissing, Makeshift Gag, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Torn Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: When Edelgard discovers that there is at least one dominant that holds sway over her, she is forced to confront that she may be more submissive that she thought. How will she fair in the care of the one who has loved her longer than she can remember?---“Calm yourself. I was merely trying to discover if my initial impression was mistaken. I have no intention of wielding it over you without your consent.”Had it really been so easy all this time? Two words: Calm yourself. They had done what years of her own effort had been unable to. They had pulled her back from the precipice of panic so effortlessly as to make her struggle so far feel foolish. He wasn't blind. He noticed how thoroughly she relaxed at his statement.“Oh! Goddess, I am truly sorry. I have been careless once again. Please. Feel free to be as irate with me as you wish.”Her response was quiet. Less sure, small. She only felt… relief.“No… thank you, Dimitri…”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: DS-Verse FE3H Fics





	Irrevocably Yours

Edelgard had always known she was a dominant. Her voice had carried that air of command from a young age, as was expected of all imperial heirs, especially crest bearing ones like her. It had been a matter of slight concern when her second crest was implanted, but the dominant power in her voice was still as present as ever. Perhaps more so for her newfound desire to remain in control. 

That was why her standing still like this was so strange. As if frozen, held in place by something instinctive and insurmountable. If she didn't know better, she would say it was the feeling of sway a submissive would feel when a dominant commanded them. A biological desire to obey. But that was impossible wasn't it? Especially because all Dimitri had done was call out for her as she walked towards the dining hall. 

“Edelgard, please wait!”

Such a simple thing, but her pausing there terrified and thrilled her all at once. Like some long adjusted to itch was finally scratched, but also the abject terror of what that relief meant. 

“Thank you, I had some matters concerning the class work schedules to discuss with you, would you mind if I joined you for lunch?”

No command in his request this time. She was almost disappointed. Flames, what had gotten into her?

“Yes, of course. That would be quite convenient in fact.”

She tried to act normally, but some kind of switch in her had been flipped. Was this the first time he had commanded her to do something? Why did no one else’s command do this to her? Surely one of the many dominants they had tested for this very side effect would have triggered it. Why him? 

They sat down after receiving their food. She found herself trailing his pace without thinking. When they sat, she was almost sad that there wasn't a cushion on the floor next to him. Flames, this was a disaster. She pressed a palm to her temple to stave off a headache. Finding that the only man in Fodlan she was submissive to was another future world leader was about the worst case scenario that could occur. Dimitri's voice broke her from her self-loathing. He began standing as he spoke.

“I have forgotten a fork, how foolish of me.”

Without thinking, she spoke and rose as well. 

“I will acquire one. Excuse me a moment.”

Before she knew it, she was crossing the expanse of the dining hall. Had she bowed her head at him as she left? Flames, there was so much training for these types of things she had simply not thought necessary and now she was at the mercy of her instinct. She fetched a fork and a shaker of salt as well to try at an alibi. This wasn't good. 

It was only as she placed the fork next to him that she realized she had taken a position behind his shoulder. Why hadn't she just sat down across from him? This was so frustrating. 

“Oh umm. Thank you, Edelgard. It was truly unnecessary, but thank you nonetheless”

He thankfully didn't comment on where she stood, clearly as awkward about this unknown situation as she was. She hastily made her way to the other side of the table and sat down once again. She couldn't help the blush that dusted her face at his praise, however awkward or reluctant. If this was what it felt like to attend to him at a meal... how would it feel if whse were to eat meals sitting on a cushion at his feet? Flames. That thought sent butterflies through her stomach. This was a disaster. His voice pulled her out of her reverie and spiraling. 

“If you do not mind, we could discuss the chore schedule now”

Oh right. That's why they were here in the first place. Edelgard did her best not to grow any more distracted. Dimitri rewarded her focus by not commenting on how strangely agreeable she was being.

\---

Edelgard couldn't focus on the homework she was doing little more than poking at now. Hubert regarded her in concern. 

“Is everything alright, Lady Edelgard?”

He was too perceptive for her own good. Her face flushed. She didn't want to speak of this with Hubert, but a part of her knew she had to. 

“I… think some of our estimations may have been incorrect…”

Hubert didn't know what she was talking about. When they spoke of their plans, they didn't frequently speak of things that brought that flash of red to her face. 

“I am afraid I don't understand, My Lady…”

She'd sighed. Of course he didn't understand. Did she want him to? She thought on that a moment before deciding. No, he needed to know. This could affect their carefully laid plans if not addressed somehow. 

“Hubert, I'm afraid there may be some submissive in me after all…”

Hubert regarded her silently, not truly registering what she had just said. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably waiting for his response.

“I thought that… matter… had been settled”

His reply was somewhere between uncomfortable and troubled. Probably more appropriate than the treasonous blush that had spread across her face when she learned the same thing. 

“Is it a matter of it taking time to manifest or..?”

Hubert was thinking critically now. That, at least, was productive. 

“I think it is an individual. I haven't felt any sway from any other beside him.”

For some reason, this made Hubert more, not less, concerned. Hubert looked reluctant to ask his next question. He didn't want to breach her privacy in this matter and, in truth, he didn't want to know. 

“Who is it… shall I dispose of them?”

Edie didn't flinch, she was quite used to Hubert suggesting such “solutions” to her problems. She knew that was probably for the best. An enemy ruler having any sway over her, even with training, was unacceptable for the path they had before them. Edelgard blushed though. She had liked the sensation of submitting to him. Of not having to be in control if only for a moment. The loss of that control also terrified her though. 

“I… think I would prefer if you didn't. Though I know it is probably wiser to remove this obstacle… I quite liked the feeling…”

She didn't have to explain that any further. Hubert understood exactly what she was speaking of quite well. He simply looked at her expectantly for the answer to his other question. 

“It is Dimitri, the Crown Prince of Faerghus” 

The look on his face said everything, for they both knew that he was the absolute worst person to hold sway over her.

\---

Dimitri rarely utilized his dominant voice. He hated when people obeyed him out of obligation or need rather than by their own preference. As a result, he usually spoke very carefully, intentionally wording every request as a suggestion or a question.

He had been in a hurry with her, he had felt the command in his throat. She had stopped immediately as if frozen with magic. It was probably simply a surprise or courtesy. Edelgard was a more universally acknowledged dominant than even him, likely holding sway over more of his own class than he himself did. 

What then had been the reason for her behavior in the dining hall? She was waiting on him like a maid. Had she perhaps chosen to return his feelings and that was her way of showing it? He dared not consider the possibility that she was _serving_ him, that was impossible given the command in her own voice. Nonetheless, he couldn't forget the feeling of pride as she strode about fulfilling his requests. As she deferred to his opinion. As she stood behind his shoulder. He was a dominant after all. Such things naturally awakened something in him. Had she known this and been playing some trick on him? He didn't think so based on her flushed expression. 

Perhaps a test was in order.

\---

Edelgard wasn't deaf to the change In Dimitri's manner of speaking. He had started speaking more directly with her, using imperatives for things he knew she wouldn't object to. It was strange to see his ‘if you don't mind’ and ‘if you would like’ disappear around her, but she couldn't say she minded. He never demanded anything of her that she wouldn't have done for him anyway. In fact he seemed to be very careful not to request anything of her that she hadn't done with or for him in the past. 

She quite enjoyed it. The strange sensation of contented obedience when he would _tell her_ instead of asking her to explain something from class or go over the chore schedule with him was relief for an ache she hadn't known she had. It was clear, however, that her hope for it to go unnoticed hadn't been answered. He knew. A fact that was finally confirmed when he asked her something again after his small orders and her small obediences. 

“It seems we are both aware of something that is happening… If you wouldn't be opposed, I believe it wise for us to discuss this candidly…”

He started leading the way. She followed, happy to fall in step behind him even without a command attached before she caught herself. She had a choice. It was important that this conversation happen though. He hasn't misused the sway he held over her yet, but that could end at any time. It would be better to know where he stood and have Hubert take care of it if needed before he crossed that line. 

Then they were at his door. He unlocked the door and spoke. 

“Come in.”

It came out as a command. Was he as inexperienced wielding his dominance as she was at controlling her submission? He noticed too and they both blushed at each other in silence for an awkward moment. 

“Oh umm, if you would like of course. You are free to enter or leave as you would please”

The qualifiers took the edge out of the urge to obey but didn't erase them entirely. She simply nodded at him and passed through the door he held open, letting herself feel the relief of obeying though she had no desire to turn back at this point anyway. He spoke as he closed the door behind them.

“My apologies Edelgard, I am usually so careful not to use my sway. It seems my experiments have caused me to forget myself”

Experiments. The very word sent a shiver down her spine. Dimitri noticed her tense in the middle of his room. 

“Calm yourself. I was merely trying to discover if my initial impression was mistaken. I have no intention of wielding it over you without your consent.”

Had it really been so easy all this time? Two words: Calm yourself. They had done what years of her own effort had been unable to. They had pulled her back from the precipice of panic so effortlessly as to make her struggle so far feel foolish. He wasn't blind. He noticed how thoroughly she relaxed at his statement. 

“Oh! Goddess, I am truly sorry. I have been careless once again. Please. Feel free to be as irate with me as you wish.”

Her response was quiet. Less sure, small. She only felt… relief. 

“No… thank you, Dimitri…” 

He regarded her curiously. He had a hard time knowing what she was thinking since their tacit reunion at the beginning of school, but he could tell something he didn't, or couldn't, understand was happening in front of him. She was still standing in the middle of the room. He moved to the other side of her and sat on his bed so he could at least look into her eyes. They seemed distant, but calm. 

“If you do not mind, I would like if you could tell me what is going on… if I caused you some discomfort I would like to avoid it in the future…”

She shook her head slowly at him. The vaguest trace of a smile was on her lips as she denied his concern. She took note of how careful he was to not demand an answer. She had never seen someone with sway over another use it so tenderly.

“No… quite the opposite. The word… experiment… that you used causes me some discomfort. But your command afterwards gave me peace. It was… nice.”

That only made him more curious. What kind of things had she been through since they had parted? If he recalled, he hadn't had any sway over her when they were children. She was almost frighteningly dominant back then. Excepting him, she still was. Could her apparent trauma be related? 

“Well… I will avoid the term in the future… and I am happy to bring you some peace if I am able.”

He smiled back at her before realizing she was still standing. There felt like there must be some list of etiquette he should be fluent in that was frightfully foreign to him. 

“Oh, please sit down if you would like Edelgard.”

She only then realized that she was still standing. Without thought, she moved to the floor next to him and kneeled at his feet with her feet underneath her. The position only exaggerated the almost comical differences in their height. She blushed at that and the place she had taken without thinking.

The place of not just a submissive, but _his_ submissive. 

The surprised look on his face showed that he hadn't been expecting this occurrence any more than she had. He spoke immediately, already flustered by her chosen place. 

“T-that isn't necessary. You are free to sit next to me or use a chair if you would like to…”

He could barely maintain eye contact with her as he spoke and nearly missed her shaking her head once again. 

“I… did not do so consciously, but now that I am here I believe I will stay.”

Dimitri had to work to not read too far into those words. To call them out in reply, promising to stay with her too. That wasn't what she meant, but goddess, seeing her there at his feet made him desperately wish it was. 

“So am I to take this as admission that my impressions were correct? I recall you being a dominant as a child, but the current situation would seem to be evidence to the contrary…”

She froze again. How did he know anything about her as a child? She supposed such information was probably not uncommon as the domain of kingdom spies, but the way he spoke... it seemed to allude to a more personal knowledge of that fact.

Dimitri saw her expression and only then realized it was the first of their shared past he had spoken since they had arrived at Garreg Mach. She didn't seem upset with him, she seemed… startled. 

“Wait. El... Do you not..? Do you not recall our time together in Fhirdiad as children?”

Edelgard looked up at him, only more startled by his use of her childhood nickname. She shook her head frantically, her words once again failing her. 

He was tempted to demand she speak. That she explain herself. But he had no rage to muster. He was merely sad that their time together, a defining moment of his childhood, had meant so little to her. When she spoke, his heart broke for another reason altogether. 

“I… know I was in Fhirdiad for a time as a child… but only second hand. Due to… circumstances… my memory of that time of my life is almost entirely missing…”

He looked at the serious expression she wore and saw no subterfuge there. What had happened to her? 

“I do not know what happened to you… but it saddens me for you to have lost those memories. In truth, they are some of the happiest of my life. I hope they would be such for you as well…”

They sat together in somber silence a moment. When he spoke again, it startled them both. 

“In truth… you were my first love as well as my first kiss… I have experienced neither since.”

They were both stunned into silence again, neither of them able to believe the sudden honesty with which he had spoken. Finally, she looked up at him again, there was something uncharacteristically girlish in the way she shifted on the floor as her nervous lips formed the syllables. 

“It is not fair that you remember us kissing and I do not…”

Whatever Dimitri has been expecting her to say, it was not that. He found his blush matching her own. When he spoke, he did nothing to mitigate the commanding tone of his voice. The voice of a king, so rarely allowed past his throat without care and qualification.

“Then kiss me.”

Edelgard was on him in a second, happy that her intent had been recognized. She gave in happily to more than her desire to fulfill his command. Dimitri was pleased to see no resistance in her. Relief filled him momentarily before their lips pressed together and allowed room for no thought besides her. 

The kiss wasn't the innocent childhood exchange of his youth. Her legs flanked his own on either side as she faced him, one of her hands had bunched around a handful of his shirt while the other was already in his hair. Having no wish to show anything other than elation at her decision, his own arms wrapped around the small girl in his lap. One hand wrapped around the small of her back and held her by the side of her waist. He smiled into their kiss as he felt her squeak into the shared plane of their lips at his touch. The other hand ghosted under her hair, resting against the back of her neck. He could feel the goosebumps under his hand there already. 

When their lips finally broke to the sound of both of them panting, they were both smiling and flushed. Dimitri chuckled lightly, startling Edelgard before he assuaged her concern with his words. 

“I would say that we are even now.”

She pouted at his teasing, and it only made him chuckle more. She was as adorable and charming in this moment as any of his fantasies of her had ever been. Perhaps even more. He kissed her cheek, prompting another embarrassed pout from her. Her response was nearly petulant, so far removed from her normal regal bearing as to make her unidentifiable. 

“No… more…”

He felt the handful of shirt grow tighter as she made her childish request. How was he to deny his childhood love when she asked him so sweetly? 

“Very well, but first, I have another command for you if you are prepared for it.”

She could feel butterflies in her stomach at the mere mention of it. She nervously nodded her head as she regarded him. Even with her sitting in his lap, he was still taller than her. Looking down at her. It was exhilarating. When he spoke, his voice commanded more sway over her than any word he had spoken thus far. The undeniable power of a dominant’s heartfelt wish.

“If you are ever uncomfortable with anything we are doing, I command you to tell me so that we may stop immediately.”

Her heart oscillated between disappointment and admiration, before settling on the latter. His care for her engendered more loyalty than any other command could. There would be things to discuss later, but for now, he was _her_ dominant, and barring any breaches in her comfort, he would take care of her with or without her help. She could feel that deeply within her being. She acknowledged his command almost coldly though her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. 

“Yes sir.”

Dimitri blushed at the title she had used for him. He was quite used to being called ‘your highness’ but ‘sir’ was certainly not one he heard often. He pet the back of her head at her ascent. When he spoke, he didn't even try to keep the affection he felt for her out of his voice. 

“Good girl.”

She thought she may faint from the effect those words had on her. She wasn't given much time to consider unconsciousness before his lips were on hers again. His kiss was more gentle, less insistent than her own had been. As she felt needy for him, he simply cherished her. It was an unfamiliar feeling to her, but it was warm. Warm like his arm around her body. Warm like the hand on her neck. Warm like his gentle, caring lips on hers. And in that moment she knew how cold she would feel henceforth in every moment apart from him. 

His lips parted against hers and hers opened immediately as if they had been waiting for him to claim her mouth like he had just claimed her heart. As his tongue traced the outline of her mouth, she couldn't keep in the small moan that escaped from her lips into his. She could feel him smirk into their kisses. The hand on her waist disappeared for a moment before reappearing on her breast. That prompted another small sound of pleasure from her. 

She couldn't decide where to focus between the hand on her breast and the tongue in her mouth. She could already feel the proof of his enjoyment under her leg, it was clear her focus on one or the other wasn't necessary. But she had been distracted again and the cost was another moan passing into his mouth from hers. He broke the kiss with his teeth biting her bottom lip, the moan she let out now wasn't muffled by his breath. It drew a wicked smirk across his face. When he spoke, it was with comfortable control. His sway and the words sent a thrill down her spine.

“Take off your top for me, El”

She didn't even hesitate. So far his commands had been in line with what she wanted to do anyway, though that didn't change the euphoria that came from giving in to him so easily. If it wasn't for his most important command she may have already stopped thinking about what she wanted and surrendered to his will in full.

She undid the buttons and clasps, her hands clumsy in her desire for expediency. Dimitri’s face went bright red. Even though he was the one who asked for this, who gave the _command_ , it was still more stimulating than he could admit to see the woman he had loved since childhood undressing willingly, _happily_ , in front of him. 

He pulsed beneath her and her momentary pause and faster breathing showed that she noticed. She continued following the command shortly after, now wearing a blush almost as hot as his own. He wanted to tear those treasonous clothes from her, and as she fumbled with the same button for a few seconds, he finally did. A hand grasped either side of the blouse she was unfastening and pulled it apart throwing clattering buttons across the floor. With the encouragement of her fevered breath outwards, he pulled the garment free on her torso. 

Her milky white skin was covered all over with dozens of fine scars. Too regular and clean to be from battle... Was that why she feared the word experiment? She had somehow forgotten why she usually avoided showing skin in her excitement, when she saw Dimitri’s shocked expression she remembered. 

“I'm sorry… I must appear as some abomination…”

Her arms crossed in front of her trying to hide her body. How could she have forgotten? How could she think he would still want her after seeing this? 

Dimitri lowered his head towards her and gently placed a kiss on the biggest of the scars on her chest. He planted a kiss on another scar, this one directly above her right breast, the bottom of his lip grazing her reticent hand.

“Not at all. You are every bit as beautiful as I have always found you… I just have no idea who or what could've done this to you…”

He traced his finger over another scar tenderly. 

“Or why… Goddess… El, what happened to you in our time apart?”

She didn't know what to say in the face of his anguish for her. She moved the arms that covered her and took the hand that had traced across her heart in hers. She moved it lower until it covered her breast through her bra. 

“It… is a long story… not all of which I am sure I can tell you yet…”

She sounded genuinely disappointed in that fact. Maybe even heartbroken to not be able to receive his kindness in full.

“Very well… I will not ask you for any secret you are unwilling to tell… but rest assured that my strength is yours in this… I will not abide the actions of any that would harm any -- let alone you -- in this way.”

She could see the honesty in his eyes. He was always bad at hiding his sincerity. She was usually much better hiding her emotions, but she couldn't help the tears that were welling in her eyes at his words. He didn't notice them until she sniffled, his eyes then traced across her scarred chest, to her sad smile, and finally to her tear filled eyes. His finger traced across her nose and caught the first tear that passed from her eye. She moved her head slightly to kiss his hand. So large and calloused, but so gentle…

“Dima…”

The pet name passed through her lips from seemingly nowhere, but it felt… nostalgic. Like a favorite toy found years after it was forgotten. He flinched under it, but smiled at her.

“Yes, El?”

She kissed his hand again, fearing his touch may disappear forever if she let go of it now. 

“Can you… Dima… if I do not disgust you… Can you… s-show me?”

He heard the trembling in her voice. Did she truly believe he would lie about such a thing? He needed no more prompting, if his hesitance was only hurting her further, he had no need for it any longer. Her bra was off her in the next moment as he pressed his lips to hers. Hungry. In that moment every bit the beast Felix thought him to be. But the reply to his lips was equally hungry, the remains of her tears passing on their lips as those small, sweet moans leaked from her throat once again. His hand went to the side of her head, and as she nuzzled into it, he bit down on one of the many long healed scars on her neck. She squeaked in surprise, a sound like a snarl escaping from Dimitri's throat. When he spoke into the sensitive skin of her neck, she shivered under his words. 

“El, I will mark you with my lips and my teeth until all you can feel when you look at your scars is my mouth on you.”

She flushed at his words. Already, she could imagine it, her being unable to see anything but the beauty of her dominant’s claim on her. His teeth traced her jugular, no scar was there, but the remaining resistance she had towards his control over her still pulsed in her veins. As his teeth bit into her, that too was erased. 

He palmed her breast, once again calling into focus how large and powerful his hands were on her. She was no weakling, but they made her feel so small under his calloused grip. Yet, she didn't fear them, the reverence with which he treated her even while groping her possessively was more than evident. He squeezed another moan from her lips like that, revealing a momentary sadness that she could not offer more to him in that department. This sadness was erased in the next breath as she heard the heated timbre of his breathing, clearly aroused just from having his hands on her like this. 

He made her feel… sufficient… in a way she had seldom felt, especially in the gaze of a potential suitor. His lips met hers hungrily again. Their content -- her tongue, her very breath -- had long since been consigned to his stewardship. Her mouth was his like she was growing to be, his claim growing more complete with each passing second. 

“Goddess, I want to pleasure you until you are screaming my name and have forgotten yours, but I am not sure if Fodlan could stand that magnitude of international incident that would come from your voice carrying my name through the academy…”

She flushed at his words again. They were so… direct, yet still thoughtful of her and her reputation even when she wanted nothing more than to call out his name right now as he had described. She regarded his pensive expression, he was looking at her appraisingly, hungrily. It sent a shiver through her. All at once, he effortlessly lifted her with one arm and laid her on his bed. Like so much of him it was gentleness allowed only by restraint and it was charming in its own way, but part of her wished to see that strength let loose upon her. 

It seemed like he had an idea as his hand moved to the waistband of her shorts, she realized then that he was almost painfully obscured from her sight. She flinched instinctively as his hands played at her waist, the motion lending a shaky quality to the gasp that passed from her lips as he ripped the garment cleanly off. Her simple, wet small clothes underneath were barely visible under her mostly opaque tights. Whatever inconvenience would be caused was a matter for the future for she was far too aroused at the raw strength displayed for no reason other than impatience. He wanted her, desperately, and he had no patience to even wait for her to pull her clothing off any longer. 

“I have an idea for a way to keep you quiet until I can fill your mouth properly, my apologies for the clothing, but I have only barely enough patience to execute it before testing its effect”

She regarded him quizzically, curious what solution he had come up with. She reached for his shirt, but only managed one button before she squealed in surprise as he pulled her tights down to her thighs roughly. She recovered and managed another button before he snapped the waistband of her panties at either hip and pulled the garment free of her steaming sex. Before she fully comprehend how easily he had stripped her bare, he revealed the next part of his plan. The panties that had moments ago been safely on her were… in her mouth..? She could taste her arousal on them as he gagged her. She was momentarily startled until she felt the calloused hand caress her cheek tenderly. He was looking down at her... checking that she was ok. She nodded at him eagerly and he smiled at her. 

“I was hoping you'd like that idea…”

He pulled off his shirt with a smirk that looked out of place on him. They were so compatible that he was growing bold with her… she loved it. She took off her gloves while he freed himself of his shirt, her bare hands able to go to his abdomen as soon as it was uncovered. Based on his modest manner of dress, it wasn't immediately apparent, but Dimitri was trained to peak fitness, looking more like a statue commissioned in his honor than a human likeness with his torso revealed. One hand traced his toned abs almost worshipfully as she found her other taken in his. He spoke again as he intertwined their fingers.

“My most important command stands El, if you need me to stop…”

He paused momentarily to think of a signal they could use with her gagged like this. 

“Tap the rhythm of an adrestian waltz on my hand. You taught me to dance once, this is not much different if Sylvain is to be believed.” 

She nodded at him again, tapping the rhythm of the waltz to show she knew it. The matter of teaching him to dance would have to be deferred to another time. He ran a hand through her hair at the confirmation of his order. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. 

“Good girl…”

He was looking down at her blushing visage hungrily again, the hunger in his eyes only growing as they traced across her now exposed body. 

“You are more breathtaking in person than any of my fantasies… I feel it is only fair that I take your breath in turn.”

He pressed his lips to the strange mass of cotton and flesh that was in the place her mouth once was and his hand to her throat. He pressed against the side of it until her expression changed before releasing his hold and kissing her deeply. As she pulled air in through her nose, her gasping breaths muffled by the makeshift gag, he lowered her lips across her body. He kissed each scar he could find as he traced down the centerline of her torso until he reached the gash he intended to give the most attention today. He kissed her lips there too, deeply and hungrily. When he pulled his face away, it was glistening with her arousal. 

He rubbed her hand that was still in his soothingly. He made sure not to let go so she could stop him at any time, but he doubted she would have any complaints about what he was going to do next. He was no expert at such things, but he had at least asked Sylvain to correct the misconceptions afforded by his royal education. The rest of his inexperience he intended to plaster over with enthusiasm, something he had no lack of between this pair of legs that he never dared to dream of being his. 

He started with one slow movement of his tongue from back to front. The expression on his face turned to a smile as he felt Edelgard shudder under his ministrations. 

“Still yourself. I can not pin you down like I am sure you would prefer in this position, so I will ask that you restrain yourself.”

He felt her body grow still at his command. The second lick drew shivers too, but she did her best to not allow them to influence any macroscopic movement of her body. She seemed to grow even wetter, whether it was from his stimulation, the obedient restraint, or both was a mystery to be solved later. For now, he had a meal laid in front of him that even his absent sense wouldn't stop him from savoring.

His lacking taste only made him more desperate to memorize every fold, shape, and texture of his new favorite meal. He traced the outline of her, began pressing her tongue into her experimentally. He could hear her moans and gasps even through the cloth in her mouth and feel the shudders and bucking of her hips as she tried her best to follow his command. He moved his free hand towards her, the large calloused finger he pressed into her was unbeknownst to him the biggest thing she had ever been penetrated with and the way that it filled her made her own fingers feel almost comically small in comparison. He curled it slightly, exploring the feeling of her, when she bucked her hips with a stifled scream, he repeated the motion in the same spot prompting a similar reaction. She tucked this knowledge away as he added a second finger and moved his mouth to focus on her sensitive bud. He moved the hood aside with a combination of his chapped lips and tongue, both wet with a mixture of his saliva and her juices. 

When he pressed his tongue to her clit, he was greeted with a familiarly rapturous reaction. He sucked on it lightly as his tongue traced slow circles around it. Her hips bucked into him despite herself, chasing that new pleasure with desperation. He was more than happy to oblige her, though something told him she would have enjoyed reprimand just as thoroughly. He repeated the motion a few more times before adding the stimulation of his fingers in earnest, sucking hard and moving his tongue back and forth across her bud as he hooked his finger into the place that had made her jump minutes before. It did this time too, but her hips stayed raised as she climaxed against him. He stimulated her through it, probably a little too enthusiastically as her shaking frame shivered under him. He could hear the wisps of dampened screamed peeling from her throat. It was possibly the loveliest sound he had ever heard. 

It wasn’t hard to find the motivation to draw the same out of her one, two more times. When she collapsed around him then, he thought that maybe he could spend the rest of his life between her thighs. As he settled in to do just that, he felt her hand squeeze around his. Not the agreed upon pattern, but also not the iron grip she had subjected Dimitri to while falling to pieces under him. He peaked over her. It seemed like she had something to say, but still hadn't moved a hand to ungag herself. He shimmied up the bed, placing his weight on her. She seemed to enjoy the sensation of his mass on her chest. His hands reached to remove the undergarments from her mouth and found her breath shaky and heavy. 

“How are you feeling, my love?”

She was too far under to process his form of address, her panting breaths struggling to form a response and to make her request.

“I… y-yes. Flames, I feel… wonderful… Dima…”

A few more panting breaths and the moan of an aftershock separates her response and her request as she begins speaking again.

“Dima… Dima please… I want to… to feel you…”

Her request wasn't terribly specific, but it’s meaning was all too obvious. He stroked her cheek soothingly. There was no way he would dare deny her, especially this. To say it wasn't something he himself had dreamed about would be a monumental falsehood. 

“O-of course, nothing would please me more, El.”

He kissed her again as he reached for the buttons of his trousers. His movements against her naked form prompted more gasps and moans into his mouth as his tongue tasted her yet again. When he was finally freed of the accursed garment and the one beneath that, he pulled away with her lip still between his teeth. As his length rested against her thigh, she released another gasp. 

“Flames… D-Dimitri…”

She had no idea how she would take him into herself, but she had no intention of asking him to stop. If his length split her apart, then so be it. That thought too inspired arousal in her.

Dimitri didn't know what to make of her awed expression, but he did know she could likely grow no wetter, He rubbed his length across her entrance, coating himself too in her arousal. When he pressed his head against her entrance, she quaked in anticipation, the sweet moans morphing into a much more erotic song as he pressed into her. He pushed a little deeper turning the desperate moan into a scream that he muffled with his own mouth on hers. He pushed more still, his tongue filling her mouth as his length filled her sex. Finally, he was inside her to the hilt, she couldn't believe she had taken him so easily. Couldn't believe how perfectly they fit together… 

“El, I am going to start moving…”

Not a question, a statement. This small confidence was incredibly sexy on him. She nodded her head at him. He lifted her chin with a stronger finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

“Use your words…”

She couldn't deny the command in his voice even if it was embarrassing to speak so candidly. 

“Dima… p-please move. Please… please fuck me!”

He was a little taken aback at her sudden vulgarity, the strange speech proof of how desperate she was for him. 

“Well… I suppose since you have been such a good girl and asked so nicely…”

Edelgard’s eye lit up at that, the praise causing her to pulse around him. He was a man of his word and a man in love and both demanded that he meet her request at once. He pulled backwards until only his head was still inside her and bottomed out in one quick thrust. He was forced to catch his name as it peeled from her lips in a rapturous moan. He repeated the same motion, feeling her scream into his mouth. Then he started grinding and thrusting more shallowly. 

These too drew moans from her, but they were quiet enough for him to regard her affectionately and caress her cheek while he filled her with his length. They shared this most intimate of eye contact as they reveled in the feeling of each other. After what felt like infinity in a second, Dimitri could feel her tensing around him. He pulled back and used his finger on her clit to push her over the edge before driving into her now rapidly pulsing heat, the motion taking him to climax as well. They lay there for a long moment, cumming together and exchanging whispers of each other's names in tender kisses. When the fog of ecstasy cleared enough for Edelgard to speak more than his name, she whispered to him in a trembling voice. 

“I fear I am already irrevocably yours…”

Dimitri’s voice in reply was soothing and nostalgic. 

“I have been yours since our first kiss under that shady tree. One grows accustomed to it.”

And Edelgard believed him.


End file.
